vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvey Birdman
Summary Harvey Birdman is a retired superhero who use to be known as Birdman. However, after growing tired of the constant calls for help, often of stupid and or strange crimes being pulled, he decided to quit and get a more desk like job. Later, we see him become a lawyer at Sebben & Sebben law firm as a defense attorney, and at times, civil litigator. He defended on over 37 different cases through his career. However, after his 38th case, it was discovered his the jury was always the same in all Harvey's cases, which made them all null and needed to be retried. Harvey successful pulled off this feat in an hours time, before having to fight against the first person he ever had to defend in court, known as Nitron. He defeated him, however near immediately got run over by a bus, killing him. He was brought back to life by his courts judge Mentok, and had quite a bit of his memories wiped away. Now living out in a lake area where he lived with his new wife. Spending a long time fishing and writing novels. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly High 8-C | 9-B Name: Harvey Birdman Origin: Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law Gender: Male Age: 36 at the start of the series, 40 by the end of season one Classification: Attorney Powers and Abilities: |-|With his Crest= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Light Manipulation (Can absorb light and solar energy), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of solar energy and create energy constructs), Social Influencing, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation via The Crest (The Creat overpowers evil intentions and causes the wearer to do good), Resistance to Mind Control with enough light, Poison Manipulation (Almost unfazed by a large puff of poison shot in his face) |-|Powerless=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Social Influencing, Resistance to Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight with people who can injure him, created a small crater, Smashed a desk in half by throwing it, Comparable to Phil Ken who broke a stone bust of his himself with one chop and can fight with several types of dinosaurs, threw someone hard enough to break their body through a wall, Can beat X the exterminator who has busted holes through walls), possibly Large Building level (Can fight with people who can injure him, Took down and sent Nitron flying who is bigger than a building) | Wall level (Shouldn't be overwhelmingly weaker than before) Speed: Subsonic (Went from the courtroom to around the city buying stuff in under 5 minutes, often makes quick trips to different parts of the cities in extremely short periods of time, can fly on par and faster than other birds, Dodged canon fire, Comparable to Phil who dodged arrows, Comparable to X who made multiple laps around a room in a second, Flew across his room multiple times in a few seconds, Comparable to Bird girl who flew around the city several times in under an hour), likely higher (Has reacted to lasers) | Subsonic (While not as fast, he still is still somewhat comparable to his powered form) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Phil who wrestled with an crocodile; Lifted a large Statue for several minutes several times during a case) | Class 1 (While not as strong, he shouldn't be insanely weaker than his powered form) Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Large Building Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being bashed through brick walls, Comparable to Peanut who took a bullet to the face and was only a bit injured, Comparable to Phil who took several bites from an crocodile and was fine and survive a dinosaur throwing large boulders at him and was fine, Got hit by a wrecking ball which was strong enough to bust through a wall, Comparable to his attack potency), possibly Large Building level (Survived an explosion which destroyed a large part of an office building) | Wall level (While not as nearly as tough, he took a bunny slamming into his stomach who was strong enough to leave smash dents on a desk and smashed a hole into a door and bust holes in walls) Stamina: Very High (Has worked long hours doing extreme tasks while getting very little rest, Carried a massive rock statue several times for several minutes while questioning witnesses), potentially Limitless via consistent solar energy or tanning lotion absorption Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Repeating Gitbox, Tens of meters with to dozens of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Tanning Cream, French Stuff, A Repeating Gitbox Intelligence: Above Average (He has been able to put together complicated schemes in a short time period and solved many cases, retried 37 cases of his past cases in under an hour successfully, however also can be stupid at times, Didn't actually go to Law school, instead taking a 3 hour course, and has a very mixed win loss record) Weaknesses: The small crest on his helmet is the source of his powers and should he lose it, he will lose his powers as well, The less light he has, the weaker he becomes, he relies on light so much that even sunscreen or a cloud covering the sun can leave him drained and collapse asleep, Too much light can cause him to fly around uncontrollably, Tanning Cream last shorter amounts of time every time he uses it, He gets very addicted when using Tanning cream too much, is seen as a third rate superhero and lawyer, tends to be stupid or clueless at times, Is extremely rusty since he hasn't fought for a very long time, so much to the point he only fought one real battle in his entire series on screen, Has been seduced before, fairly easily manipulated, Has a poor memory at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Crest: The Crest is the source of Birdmand powers and let's him absorb solar energy, shoot energy blasts, and create an energy shield. It also can overpower evil intentions and causes the wearer to do good. Solar Energy Blast: Shoots a beam of solar energy. Solar Energy Constructs: Creates constructs out of energy like a shield. Tanning Cream: A Cream which boosts Harvey's energy to an extreme degree. The French Stuff: A Much stronger version of his Tanning Cream. Repeating Gitbox: A small guitar. A Phone: A phone that's able to communicate across time. Key: With his powers | Powerless Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Lawyers Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:TV Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Harvey Birdman